Medical ultrasound imaging has become an industry standard for many medical imaging applications. In recent years, there has been an increasing need for medical ultrasound imaging equipment that is portable to allow medical personnel to easily transport the equipment to and from hospital and/or field locations, and more user-friendly to accommodate medical personnel who may possess a range of skill levels.
Conventional medical ultrasound imaging equipment typically includes at least one ultrasound probe/transducer, a keyboard and/or a knob, a computer, and a display. In a typical mode of operation, the ultrasound probe/transducer generates ultrasound waves that can penetrate tissue to different depths based on frequency level, and receives ultrasound waves reflected back from the tissue. Further, medical personnel can enter system inputs to the computer via the keyboard and/or the knob, and view ultrasound images of tissue structures on the display.
However, conventional medical ultrasound imaging equipment that employ such keyboards and/or knobs can be bulky, and therefore may not be amenable to portable use in hospital and/or field locations. Moreover, because such keyboards and/or knobs typically have uneven surfaces, they can be difficult to keep clean in hospital and/or field environments, where maintenance of a sterile field can be crucial to patient health. Some conventional medical ultrasound imaging equipment have incorporated touch screen technology to provide a partial user input interface. However, conventional medical ultrasound imaging equipment that employ such touch screen technology generally provide only limited touch screen functionality in conjunction with a traditional keyboard and/or knob, and can therefore not only be difficult to keep clean, but also complicated to use.